


【狮花】YOU:NG

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 又名《从德甲开始的爱情线可能性探讨》虽然是if，但里面很多情节都是真实的x 某种意义上讲这篇算是《Boy Meets You》的精神续作，可以与之对照参考？不过相对来说，它也更是个情人节小甜饼啦，请各位轻松地一看吧～
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	【狮花】YOU:NG

  


什么？你居然做梦梦到了沙尔克的我？

“是啊。虽然……嗯，跟你现在是不一种风格的可爱吧。”

可恶！我也想吸门兴时期的马克嘛……

打开Getty Images，从旧到新排序，递。

不是这个意思啦马克，呜，给我变！

“就算你这么说我也不可能办得到啊，”门将一手一个，完成对挥舞过来的小拳拳的全部扑救，“谁叫你不在德甲哪怕多待半年呢？”回应得非常理直气壮，架开双手的格挡，长驱直入可以在某人额头印下亲亲一枚。

这也是老话题了。“那你为什么不07年就给我当上一门呢！”

特尔施特根掐指一算，道，自己2007年还没满16岁，德甲组织上已经研究决定了，不让。

那你来沙尔克青训呗，这样我就能早早认识你了。

此条收获到对方不赞成的眼神。

好好好，面对这位铁打的“门兴人 门兴魂”，只能改口说，你觉得我当年转会去门兴收你做小弟，如何？

听到自己家乡俱乐部名字的人眼睛一亮，然后变得锐利起来。此时，一名正统青训出身当了十八年马驹太子爷的门将表示非常怀疑：你确定那会儿是我当你小弟，而不是你投靠我山头？你那时候能教我啥啊？带我熟悉一线队环境？可是，我现在也能闭着眼睛从普鲁士公园球场的更衣室走到球场草坪啦。

西班牙语？

“你那时候也不会吧。”

克罗地亚语？

“为什么我要在德甲联赛学克罗地亚语呢。”

生气了，决定给马克展示一段祖国语言的高速神言。“有用，有用。”连忙投降。我笑了笑，其实刚刚随口而出的那些赞赏，那些“我家马克踢球变强了心态变强了知识水平变强了甚至发型也变强了，所以翅膀也硬了嘤嘤嘤”，你也早就用别的语言听过啦。就不复述了。

那，吃喝嫖赌？

……虽然但是，我为什么要跟你学这个。

嘿嘿，所以还得跟哥混啦，我去过杜塞尔多夫，那里的夜店很纯粹。

不要。

> 想想也是，马克肯定不是没见识过他的同行们如何在场外消遣作乐，但正直如他确实没有沾染那些爱好，这不是一个去了门兴的拉基蒂奇就能改变的。那个时候，年轻的金发中场也就是个跟着真·大哥们混的小年轻，在谈笑中尽量洗去自己瑞士德语的痕迹，以期更加融入这边的更衣室来。那么对于这两个人来说，应该是谁先伸出友谊的圆手呢？
> 
> 还是伊万吧。跟在巴塞罗那的那版相遇不同，更加年少轻狂的克罗地亚中场简直浑身散发着“Raketa坏心思多着呢”这样的气质。倒也正好，那时候的马克同样不是什么沉稳可靠老父亲形象，估计拉帮结派的事情就这么轻轻松松地变为事实了。
> 
> 渐渐熟识后，拉基蒂奇决定带马克领教一下成年人的世界。“会好玩吗？”问问题的年轻人两边眉头挑起不信任的高度差。“你会喜欢的。”伊万自信满满地说。
> 
> “嗯，好吧。”马驹小门将或许只是单纯喜欢着那谁呢。
> 
> 两个人一进迪厅，首先，上酒水——伊万点的酒，马克点的水。终于充了把大哥威风的拉基蒂奇一言难尽地看着那杯水，良心稍微痛了一微妙，然后，把水推远了一些，挡在小门将面前：
> 
> “既然要追求刺激 那就贯彻到底了，不好吗？”
> 
> 说完，他在特尔施特根的面前喝下一口精酿，喉结在动，从白皙的脖子向上，嘴唇是亮的……

“你在那个时候就这么会撩人了吗？”

  


哟，吃醋了吃醋了。也没有吧，我眨眨眼，原谅我嘛，我也不太记得当时的我到底是个什么状态啦，就当我代入现在的自己了，如何？

  


我的手指在马克的手背上讨好地蹭蹭。“你就是，一直撩人而不自知……”他小声的抱怨被我听在耳朵里，我笑得更开心。

  


反思一下你自己啊，马克，说不定是因为——

  


> 于是脸红心跳的特尔施特根同学
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 换了一杯可乐。  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 明白自己拗不过这孩子了的克罗地亚人内心扶额。行吧，行吧，今天的关键点是展示大哥我的玉树临风风流倜傥人见人爱花见花开，他想，遂展开正题，与舞池边所有对上眼神的靓女靓男相谈甚欢——他的后半夜将与谁共度呢？这是他在交谈中寻觅的答案。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 前排听讲的马克亦步亦趋。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他的目光就没离开过伊万，以至于所有留意到这边如此认真的小跟班的男男女女最后都摆摆手，拒绝了他的相约。他已经有伴了。暂且没有意识到这点的伊万落得一阵唉声叹气。他本来想好好展示一番自己夜场老手的成年人魅力，难道最后，只能像马克展示了吗？
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 只见马克安慰道：“啊，如果你是想向我展示魅力的话，根本不用拉我到这里来啊。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你的一举一动对我来说都迷人极了。”

  


不对不低不对，那个时候他一二十岁不到的小屁孩，怎么可能这么会啊！我这分明是把现在的马克也代入进去了。

  


“我早早就把你拿下了不好吗，伊万？”

  


你伊万哥段位高着呢，才不会被区区一句情话征服！小孩早点回家睡觉啦，好好长身体才能到190——

  


综上！相遇还是在巴塞罗那好，那个时候本中场指挥官才算进化到完全体，你就老老实实入我的局着我的迷吧。

  


“然后，你还是被我拿下了？”

  


是我拿下你！我佯装跟他争吵，但随即，两个人都笑了。

  


> “真的不用，你也赶紧回家吧。”拉基蒂奇拒绝了年轻人留下来照顾他的请求。虽然对方是没饮酒的一个，自己是沉醉的一个；对方是清醒的一个，自己是糟糕的一个……

  


相遇这么重要的事情，一生一次的机会，我还是希望给你留下个好印象啊，而不是——

  


> 头脑应该被足够浓的乙醇麻醉到混乱才对，趴在床上，吸着枕头与被子里熟悉的气味，他本应该感到安心才对。但是，合上眼，他仿佛能想象那个素未谋面的人是如何撬开他的门锁，翻遍了他的每一个抽屉，在他的所有家具上摸来摸去。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 在真实的过去，那个伊万·拉基蒂奇，曾经因为自己的小屋被入侵而害怕到不行。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那个赛季的七号中场也糟透了。他的没有哪个谁可依靠，或者说，他没有选择去依靠谁。搬离原本的住所让他的心态稍微安心了一点，却没有止住自己堕落的趋势。再往后就是告别，然后在伊比利亚的明媚阳光里，锁上那间小屋子，重新开始。

  


说真的马克，如果你喜欢现在的我，那我觉得你不一定会喜欢原来那个我。不要否认，毕竟我可是有好好努力，改正了很多也克服了很多嘛。

  


“那反过来，你会喜欢原来的我吗？”

  


会吧。我跟你相遇时你也才22，根本还很年轻啊。难道你会说你自己这几年变化有那么大？

  


“……”冥思苦想。

  


哦，还是有一点变了，很重要的。闻言，马克抬起头。变帅了，我说。你笑得挺不好意思，但也有点得意。

  


嘿嘿。

  


我以为这就算萌混过关了。然而此处，你为我留下问题：“不够好的那部分，向你爱的人坦露都不行吗？”说实话，还是不太行。我会尽量不让你察觉，但万一你注意到了，那么，

  


> 在床上翻个身，埋进你的怀抱——  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 我会清楚地知道，分享我这小屋的另一人是你，是你动了碗柜里的厨具，是你定时浇园子里的植株，是你在我想痛哭一顿、痛饮几瓶的时候制止我，陪着我，
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 这样很好。

  


如今的我，愿意安心入梦。

  


都告诉你了，马克，我确实变了呀。

  


-END-

  


  


———————————

考据就说两点吧：门兴给狮的官方资料写190cm身高（现在被巴萨证明）是假的，10/11赛季花因入室盗窃惊恐发作是真的。

只是糖穷现了一点点匕首，大家不要打我啦xx

  



End file.
